Call me
by caskettshipper3
Summary: What happens when our favorite couple take a nose dive into the world of pet names? Lots of cute fluff, but also some hilarity. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so this was a prompt I tried to ignore for awhile, but I just figured it'd be cute so you**_** know.**

_**(This first one is just a LOT of sap. Next one will be funnier or not depends on what you guys think:))**_

* * *

The sun was squeezing through the thin slats of the blinds in the window. She can sense the faint smell of blueberry pancakes in the distance. That's when she rolls over and feel the fading warmth of where her fiance was laid. This was weird because usually he'd be begging her to stay in bed, but now on her day off, he was up and about already. Kate rose reluctantly and threw on a button up of his along with a pair of shorts and walked into the kitchen. She'd planned to stay in bed, but she needed his warmth.

He was in the middle of finishing up their breakfast when he felt her arms encircle him from behind. The warmth that she radiated was almost too much to stand. He felt her place a small kiss to his shoulder blade. Rick could feel his self getting weak. He turned in her embrace to be greeted by the cutest bed head he'd ever seen.

"Hey there." Kate said. She loved the little stubble prickling at her fingers when she cupped his face.

"Hey yourself." He tried to find better words, but there were none to describe this vision of perfect in front of him.

"I finished breakfast so if you want to-" he didn't know what had happened. All he knew was he ended up against the counter with her lips crushing his. _Naughty, naughty Beckett. Well let's see how she likes the tables turned. _It was her turn to be in shock now. Just as quickly as she'd got him, he got her back by lifting her up by her thighs and twirling her around so that she was sitting on the counter with him in the v of her legs. It wasn't long after that that he broke the kiss and walked away leaving a breathless Beckett in his wake.

"Castle what are you-"

"No. Breakfast first, play time later." He finished the sentence with a waggle of his eyebrows then handed her a pancake.

She tore a piece and chewed seductively. Rick stood watch completely motionless as he drowned his poor pancakes in syrup.

"Rick!" Her laughter brought him back from wherever he'd wandered long enough to stop pouring and set his plate down.

He quickly walked over to her and took her plate. Soon after he picked her up off of the and the only way she held her balance was by holding his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Rick, what happened to eat now play later?"

"It is later."

"Seriously, our food'll get cold."

"Sweetie that's what microwaves are for" Well that's all she needed to hear and she was gone from there.

* * *

**_Okay then. Tell me what you think! don't forget to review. It helps me update faster. _**

**_Also, if anyone wants to see any of their favorite pet names up there just let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! So I made a little error and ended up deleting my work and I was way to lazy to retype so that's why this took so long.**_

_**Also, from now on, the chapters will alternate between C&B calling each other nicknames! Hope you Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Castle! I also own all the cheese in the world... just kidding. I'm lactose intolerant and I don't own Castle.**_

* * *

She was mad at him. He knew that, but he didn't know why. Ever since this morning she had been mad at him. As she huffed passed him into the bathroom slamming the door in the process, he went back over the events of their morning, trying to figure out what the hell he'd done.

_Flashback_

_Castle had just woken up to the smell of cherries. He instinctively rolled over to snuggle against his fiance, but she wasn't there. The smell of her hair was strong, but it wasn't strong enough for him to smell it all the way from his bed. He quickly dressed and got up to see where it was radiating from. When he walked into the kitchen, he was treated with an amazingly adorable sight. Beckett, his tough bad-ass Detective Beckett was in his kitchen, in a pair of his shorts and one of her t-shirts that fit just right. She was dancing around in her socks while cooking them up some cherry turnovers._

_He stood there enjoying the sight until she moved to put the sugar away. In spite of her being tall, she couldn't quite reach the top shelf and her efforts were causing her top to creep up, revealing a tender section of flesh that Rick found oh so tantalizing. He quickly strode over to her and, placing one hand over hers and the sugar and the other over the section of skin that was now radiating heat, took the sugar and placed it on the shelf. _

_She turned in his embrace. "I had it" she gave him a quick chaste kiss "but thanks."_

_He kissed her back "no problem baby"_

_The smile dropped form her face and all her muscles tensed. She wriggled free of him took the pot off of the stove and without preparing a thing, threw an "enjoy" over her shoulder as she made a beeline for the bedroom. He just stared after her not knowing what just happened._

_End Flashback_

Rick suddenly realized what had had her so on edge and even though he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, he got the jist. He stood from his spot and walked toward the bathroom door, slightly cracking it open. She was standing there looking at herself in the mirror.

"So, I guess someone doesn't like pet names."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you Beckett."

She hesitated for a moment, then replied, "it's not pet names, it's just that one."

"Okay... so what's so special or rather _unspecial_ about it?"

More hesitation, then, " There's only one person who's ever called me that..."

He waited for her to finish. "Josh. He called me that and-" she took a deep breath "I never liked it so just- don't call me that"

Rick took the opportunity of her silence to step forward. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and she placed hers on top his. His touch calmed her and she closed her eyes, wanting to savor the moment. Rick had other ideas.

"Beckett." She remained motionless "Kate, look at me." Not wanting to break their current position, she opened her eyes and found his blue ones in the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that that name made you so uncomfortable. I was just trying to be sweet, but in all actuality, just getting to call you mine is enough. I really wasn't thinking, sometimes I just start talking and talking and I can't stop-"

He was cut off by her mouth on his.

"How about we just both _not talk_."

She suddenly squealed when he picked her up from behind and carried her towards their bedroom.

* * *

_**Alrighty, you know the deal. Tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys. Way sorry this took so long.**_

_**This is short but I have the next few ones written out already so**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He missed her.

Oh gosh, he missed her.

She wasn't even supposed to be away this long. It was just _one case._

Two weeks ago, they were at the precinct. They'd just wrapped up a case and B was finishing paper work when Gates called her in. R wasn't allowed to be in on the meeting, which immediately worried him. When she exited the office 30 minutes later he was there waiting for her.

"So?"

"You remember Jordan Shaw?"

"Yeah?"

"She wants my help on a case out in California."

And just like that, he was sent reeling.

So now, it'd been two weeks. Two weeks since he heard her laugh. Two weeks since he'd seen her or talked to her. The case she was working prohibited her from even texting him. He was bummed. He was currently moping around the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"Mother, I really don't want another 'your moping' lecture."

Silence.

"Mother?" Before he could turn around, two hands flew over his eyes. He began to protest when he heard it.

"Guess who, Honey Bear?"

Her voice.

He pulled her hands from his eyes and turned around.

"Beckett?"

"Hey!"

He picked her up and swirled around.

"Wow! What are you doing back? I thought you'd call."

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well I'm thoroughly surprised!"

He spun her again, this time ending with a searing kiss that got more heated by the moment. He suddenly had a moment of realization and pulled away from her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Honey Bear?"

"Shut up Castle."

And she placed her mouth back on his.

"She wants my help on a case out in California."

And just like that, he was sent reeling.


End file.
